It's the Big Day !
by p'tite-Najoua-14
Summary: "Milo courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses poumons étaient en feu, mais il ne s'en souciait guère..  il a dit oui  " oui, il a accepté ! et maintenant, ça va être marrant...
1. Il a dit oui

coucou coucou ^^

voici le début d'une petite fic qui me tenait vraiment à coeur et qui j'espère vous plaira

disclamer : aucun de ces personnages n'est à moi T_T, mais l'histoire oui ^^

bonne lecture et bisous-chocolats

* * *

**"Il a dit oui"**

**Ou "comment être tellement heureux qu'on en oublie l'usage de la respiration"**

Milo courait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ses poumons étaient en feu, mais il ne s'en souciait guère.

Comme il ne se soucia pas de Mü quand celui-ci le salua quand le Scorpion traversa son temple.

Comme il ne se soucia pas non plus d'Aldébaran qui lui avait sans le vouloir donné un coup de poing en pleine figure quand Shura s'était esquivé.

Il ne se soucia pas de Saga et Kanon qui venaient à sa rencontre pour vérifier s'il allait bien (car un Scorpion tout rouge, la respiration sifflante et avec un bleu qui commençait à se former au niveau de sa joue, c'était un peu inquiétant).

Comme il ne se soucia pas de Deathmask qui demandait à Milo s'il avait le feu aux fesses.

Le dit cancer qui se mit à le suivre, comme les Gémeaux, le Taureau, le Capricorne et le Bélier, car le Grec était comme sur le point d'exploser.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? grogna l'Italien, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

- Sais pas, mais ça a l'air grave. Il est paniqué ! Fit Saga, s'inquiétant pour le jeune homme qu'il considérait un peu comme son petit frère.

- On dirait qu'il va s'arrêter chez le chaton ! Déclara Kanon, tout aussi inquiet que son jumeau.

En effet, le gardien du huitième temple sauta sur le lion qui sortait de son temple avec son frère et le faisait tourner en riant, à la fois heureux et un peu paniqué. Finalement, Milo lâcha Aiolia et tomba au sol, épuisé, un sourire béat. Mü, Aldébaran, Shura, Saga, Kanon, Deathmask, Aiolia et Aiolos se penchèrent au dessus du jeune Grec, encore plus inquiet. Surtout que Milo commençait à perdre connaissance.

- Milo, reste avec nous ! Dis-nous au moins ce qui ne va pas ! Le supplia Aiolia.

Mais le Grec venait de s'évanouir. Mü le prit dans ses bras, sous le regard jaloux de Cancer, et se téléporta au treizième temple pour que Shion le soigne. Le Grand Pope avait d'ailleurs fait un bond de deux mètres quand son ancien disciple apparut devant Dokho et lui dans la nudité la plus complète et dans une position quelque peu compromettante. À l'inverse de la Balance qui resta imperturbable même quand le petit groupe débarqua, inquiet pour Milo. Le vieil Atlante, après s'être rhabillé sous le regard hilare de ses enfants d'adoption, examina le huitième or et constata juste qu'il était à bout de souffle, ce qui l'avait vaincu par KO. Le jeune Grec reprit connaissance peu de temps après.

- Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé ! Grogna Aiolia, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse à sa place.

Le Scorpion lui fit signe d'approcher, ce que le lion fit, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, avant de s'évanouir encore une fois. Le gardien du cinquième temple sourit à son tour.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda Deathmask en grognant.

- Il m'a dit « il a dit oui ».

Tous sourirent, même le Cancer. Enfin !

* * *

alors ? qu'en pensez-vous pour l'instant ? j'espère juste que ça vous a plu ^^ la suite bientôt (normalement)...

bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)


	2. Accepterais tu de

Coucou coucou ^^

Voici le chapitre 2 de « It's the Big Day ». j'espère qu'il plaira autant que le premier ^^

Disclamer : aucun de ces personnages n'est à moi T_T, mais l'histoire oui ^^

Bonne lecture et bisous-chocolats

* * *

** « Accepterais-tu de... »**

** Ou « les préparatifs, c'est un peu fatiguant et...surprenant. »**

_ Un mois plus tard..._

** Palais du Grand Pope**

Shion sourit à ses deux chevaliers. Camus et Milo se tenaient la main, comme s'ils voulaient empêcher qu'on les sépare, les joues rouges et la tête baissée comme des enfants pris en faute. Ils étaient mignons ces deux-là. Il regarda Dokho dans son dos pour lui demander s'il était d'accord. La Balance hocha la tête, entièrement d'accord.

- C'est avec plaisir que nous acceptons, sourit Shion à ces deux fils d'adoption.

Milo les remercia, les larmes aux yeux, tandis que Camus leur sourit avec gratitude. Le Scorpion et le Verseau sortirent, toujours main dans la main, sous le regard tendre des deux bicentenaires.

**Temple du Capricorne**

Shura regarda ses deux frère d'armes avec des yeux écarquillés. Mais rapidement, un sourire vint naitre sur le visage du gardien du dixième temple.

- Oui, avec plaisir. Je suis touché, surpris aussi mais ça on s'en moque, que vous ayez pensé à moi. J'accepte Camus, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le Verseau lui sourit chaleureusement (chose étrange, certes !) et balbutia un « merci » timide, les joues rouges.

**Temple du Lion**

Aiolia regarda Milo et Camus, tour à tour, pendant presque dix minutes, sous les yeux amusés de Marine. Rêvait-il ou...

- Alors, tu veux bien ? Demanda le Scorpion d'une petite voix.

Il eut pour toute réponse un Lion lui sautant dessus pour le prendre dans ses bras et le faire tourner comme un enfant. Mais bien sûr qu'il acceptait, quelle question !

** Temple des Gémeaux**

Saga les observait, éberlué, tandis que Kanon riait et sautillait de joie. Bien sûr qu'ils acceptaient. Enfin un peu d'animation dans ce sanctuaire trop calme à son goût !

- C'est vraiment très gentil d'avoir pensé à nous, n'est-ce pas Saga ! Fit Kanon en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son jumeau pour qu'il se réveille.

- Oui oui, c'est...gentil à vous.

Saga, retrouvant totalement ses esprits, vint les prendre tour à tour dans ses bras en les félicitant et en leur souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde. Ah, ces deux petits frères avaient bien grandi !

**Temple du Bélier**

- Bien sûr Milo que j'accepte. Je suis honoré que tu aies pensé à moi ! Sourit Mü.

- Et toi Angelo, tu acceptes ? Demanda Camus timidement.

L'Italien avait viré au rouge. Il ne savait pas quoi dire...

- Je...je...Camus, je serais honoré et ravi d'être ton témoin de mariage.

- Merci. Merci à tous les deux ! Dit le Verseau, heureux qu'ils aient accepté.

**Temple du Verseau**

- Mü ?

- C'est fait. Et il est d'accord d'être mon premier témoin, répondit Milo à son fiancé.

- Aldé ?

- Il revient seulement demain. On lui demandera à ce moment-là.

- Saga ?

- C'est fait. Il sera ton premier témoin et s'occupera des alliances.

- C'est en effet plus prudent. Kanon ?

- C'est fait. Il sera mon deuxième témoin et m'aidera pour ma tenue le jour J.

- Très bien. Angelo ?

- C'est fait. Il sera ton second témoin et t'aidera pour le vin.

- Parfait. Aiolia ?

- C'est fait aussi. Il sera mon dernier témoin et s'occupera de la musique.

- Bien bien. Shaka ?

- Il revient seulement demain aussi.

- D'accord. Dokho ?

- C'est fait. Il a accepté de me conduire à l'autel.

- Très bien. Aiolos ?

- C'est fait. Il t'aidera pour ta tenue le jour J.

- Oui, je préfère. Shura ?

- C'est fait. Il sera ton dernier témoin et il va s'occuper du buffet. Il a demandé à ce qu'on lui trouve quelques volontaires pour l'aider et pour diversifier les plats.

- Je m'en occupe. Aphrodite ?

- C'est fait. Il veut bien faire nos bouquets, des couronnes et de la décoration florale.

- Parfait. Et Shion ?

- C'est fait. C'est lui qui fera la cérémonie.

- Ce n'est pas plutôt Athéna qui devrait s'en occuper, ça ?

- Et puis quoi encore ? Elle, elle se contentera de poser ses fesses sur une chaise, de la boucler et de ne pas me faire chier. En parlant de la cruche, les bronzes seront présents ?

- Oui. J'ai demandé à Hyoga de nous jouer un air pour notre mariage et il m'a dit que les autres allaient certainement l'accompagner.

- Chouette ! À vrai dire, tant que Seiya fout pas le souk, ça me va. Ah ! Les Marinas seront présents aussi. Mais c'est génial ça ! S'exclama le Scorpion en sautant le sofa où ils travaillaient.

- Quoi ? Qu'ils viennent ? Oui, je trouve ça super aussi mais je ne saute pas comme ça, fit le Verseau en haussant un sourcil.

- Non pas ça. Enfin si c'est chouette, mais c'est pas pour ça que j'ai exprimé ma joie. Isaak nous présentera son compagnon. C'est chouette, hein !

- ...

- Euh, Camus ? Ça va ?

- ...

- Camus ? L'appela une nouvelle fois Milo, passant sa main devant ces yeux, sans succès. Mon amour ?

Camus avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Apparemment, la nouvelle l'avait un peu secoué.

- Mon Camus, mon amour, mon esquimau glacé rien à moi, mon cornetto enigma qui a la clé de mon cœur, dis quelque chose, je t'en prie.

- ... Son...compagnon ?

- Ben oui. Tu sais, son amoureux quoi !

- Tu veux dire un garçon ?

- ...euh...oui. Il y a un problème ?

- Non. Mais je pensais qu'il était attiré par les filles. Tant pis, je n'aurai pas la joie de voir un mini-Isaak te tirer les cheveux, ni de le voir courir dans nos jambes en voulant échapper à son père, ni entendre des « tonton Camus, tonton Milo » dès qu'il nous verrait, fit le Verseau en soupirant.

- ...

Cette fois, ce fut Milo qui resta sans voix. Rêvait-il ou son Camus-d'amour-rien-qu'à-lui venait de dire qu'il voulait avoir des gamins dans les pattes ?

- Dis Camus, tu es au courant que dès que quand le petit Léo sera en âge de parler, il fera ça aussi ?

- Oui, mais ce sera pas pareil...

- En quoi ce serait différent ?

- Je pourrais pas lui apprendre à utiliser le pouvoir des chevaliers de glace... Léo est sagittaire après tout.

- Mouais. Bien vu. C'est peut-être pas plus mal aussi. Ça m'évitera de servir de cobaye pour des cercueils de glace sur mesure...quoique pour ça, il y aurait eu Hyoga.

Camus sourit. C'était bien son Milo ça !

_Le lendemain..._

** Temple du Taureau**

Aldébaran avait à peine posé ses sacs de voyage que Camus et Milo lui avaient quasi foncé dessus (surtout Milo en fait). Shaka s'était sauvé quand le Scorpion avait essayé de le retenir pour lui demander « un grand service » comme il disait. Le grand Brésilien aurait aimé faire la même chose quand le jeune Grec s'était retourné vers lui avec un immense sourire (ce qui n'annonçait absolument rien de bon).

- Aldé, peut-on te demander un immense service ? Commença le Grec.

- ...dis toujours, se méfia le Taureau.

- Tu es un excellent cuisinier, fit Camus à la place de son compagnon, donc on aimerait beaucoup, Milo et moi, que tu fasses notre gâteau de mariage. Tu veux bien ?

Aldébaran leur sourit avant d'accepter avec joie de préparer un gâteau digne de ce nom pour le plus beau jour de leur vie. De ce fait, question extrêmement importante : chocolats ? Fruits ? Crème fraiche ? Massepain ? Meringue ? ...

** Temple de la Vierge**

Shaka observait avec suspicion ses deux collègues, enfin Milo surtout, Camus ne lui ferait jamais rien faire d'embarrassant ou de regrettable.

- Bon, je dois aller méditer, donc si vous pouviez vous dépêcher, cela m'arrangerait !

- Mon cher Shaka, je vois que le voyage t'a rendu encore plus rabat-joie et asocial que jamais ! Railla Milo, pendant que Camus posait sa main sur son front (Milo et sa délicatesse !). Donc, nous voulions te demander si tu voulez bien nous faire des tuniques pour notre mariage, puisque toi tu sais coudre. Mais on ne veut pas te dérang...

Shaka leur sauta dessus, un immense sourire aux lèvres, les yeux grands ouverts, poussant presque un cri hystérique digne d'Aphrodite dans un magasin un jour de solde. Bien sûr qu'il acceptait ! Il lui fallait juste prendre leurs mesures, savoir le tissu qu'ils désiraient et la couleur pour qu'il commande, le modèle qu'ils souhaitaient, s'ils voulaient des ornements dessus ou au contraire s'ils voulaient que ce soit simple,... Camus sourit devant la tête de Milo, yeux écarquillés, bouche grande ouverte. C'est vrai qu'il ne connaissait pas cette partie cachée de Shaka.

**Temple du Verseau**

- Donc, nous avons demandé à tout le monde. Il nous reste plus qu'à envoyer les invitations aux Enfers...

Milo avait soupiré. D'accord, ils avaient quand même sympathisé avec certains spectres, mais ils espéraient sincèrement que ceux qu'ils n'appréciaient pas, du genre Zélos, ne viendraient pas.

- Tu crois que si je marque sur l'enveloppe « à l'intention du Seigneur Hadès et des habitants des Enfers, excepté Pandore, Markino et Zélos » ils vont se vexer ? Demanda le Scopion.

- Moi, personnellement, je t'en remercierai, mais pour la forme, il est préférable que tu t'en abstiennes. Ceux qui ne voudront pas venir ne viendront pas, c'est tout.

Milo sourit. Ça, c'était son Camus-d'amour-rien-qu'à-lui ! Toujours l'esprit pratique quand il fallait...tout le temps en fait. Le sourire tendre du huitième or se changea rapidement en un sourire carnassier qui ne présageait absolument rien de bon au Verseau.

- On a terminé ? Fit le Grec.

- Non, pas encore.

- Et si on arrêtait là pour aujourd'hui ? On pourrait un peu se détendre, susurra sensuellement Milo à l'oreille de Camus.

- Milo, on a encore du travail ! Gémit le Verseau quand il sentit les lèvres de son compagnon se poser dans son cou.

- Mais je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ça. D'ailleurs, nous allons tester notre tenue de nuit de noces, continua le Scorpion en déshabillant l'amour de sa vie.

Comment résister à ce genre d'invitation ? C'était ce que pensait le Français à cet instant. Oh, et puis zut ! Les invitations attendront demain.

* * *

Ça vous a plu ? Je l'espère en tout cas ^^

La suite dans une semaine (normalement) ^^

Bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)


	3. Le jour J

Coucou coucou ^^

Voici le chapitre 3 de « It's the Big Day », le moment que vous attendez tous... j'espère qu'il plaira ^^

Disclamer : aucun de ces personnages n'est à moi T_T, mais l'histoire oui ^^

Bonne lecture et bisous-chocolats.

* * *

_**« Le jour J »**_

_**ou « Comment deux portés disparus pourraient éventuellement gâcher la cérémonie... »**_

_ Deux mois plus tard... Jour J._

_ *L'auteure préfère mettre sous silence la partie « enterrement de vie de garçon » pour cause de...(menace d'être transformée en glaçon par un Verseau coincé) hum hum, de protéger la vie privée et l'intégrité de certaines personnes (ce qui prend en compte pas mal de personnes, dont les deux futurs mariés). Sachez seulement que les personnes présentes ont eu droit un strip-tease très érot...disons très sensuel d'un certain arachnide, avant que chacun admire les talents de gogo-danseur d'un iceberg sur pattes plus chaud qu'il n'y parait (comme quoi, même en ayant été entrainé en Russie, la personne, que nous ne citerons pas évidement, a encore un peu de mal avec la vodka).(1)*_

Milo commençait à stresser. Il dormait dans son temple depuis une semaine (Aiolia lui avait affirmé que c'était quasi une obligation avant le mariage... il n'en était pas convaincu, mais il ne dit rien). Il n'avait absolument pas dormi de la nuit tellement il était stressé. Il allait se marier dans moins de deux heures. Et il n'était absolument mais alors pas du tout prêt. Il observait sa tunique, puis Kanon qui le regardaient bizarrement, avant de revenir à son habit de mariage. On frappa à la porte, interrompant ainsi les regards en coin du Scorpion à sa tunique et à son témoin.

- Coucou, c'est moi ! Fit Aphrodite, le sourire aux lèvres. Je viens m'occuper de tes chev... Milo, pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore prêt ?

- Ben, j'attends que la personne qui doit m'aider à m'habiller sans que je massacre la tunique que Shaka m'a faite se décide à bouger. Mais visiblement, cela ne semble pas le préoccuper.

- Kanon ? Demanda Aphrodite. Tu comptes regarder devant toi encore longtemps ou tu vas quand même aider Milo à s'habiller ?

- C'est...toi...qui...porte...la...robe ? Finit par articuler l'ancien Marina, avant d'éclater de rire. Mouhahaha ! Oh, la honte !

- De un, ce n'est pas une robe, mais une tunique longue. De deux, Camus doit porter une tenue similaire. Et de trois, tu as intérêt à bouger tes fesses parce-que figure-toi que je me marie dans deux heures, moi ! Fit Milo sur un ton dangereusement froid qui faisait vaguement penser à celui que Camus empruntait lorsqu'il était vraiment énervé.

Kanon déglutit. Quand Milo prenait cet air glacial, il était vraiment effrayant. Un Milo énervé, c'était normal et quand on y était habitué, cela ne faisait plus si peur que ça. Mais un Milo froid, c'était aussi effrayant que...lorsque vous voyez Shaka arriver en hurlant telle une parfaite imitation d'Aphrodite un jour de solde. L'ancien Marina se calma immédiatement. Il prit la tunique de couleur crème, qui s'accordait parfaitement avec la peau bronzée du Scorpion, que Shaka avait réalisée. L'ainé dut avouer que cette tenue allait à ravir son cadet quand elle fut enfilée. Le cadet des Gémeaux en eut les larmes aux yeux quand Milo s'admira dans le miroir. Deux de ses petits frères se mariaient ! C'était si émouvant ! Le jeune Grec lui sourit gentillement, en guise de remerciement.

- Tu es magnifique ! Fit Kanon en essayant de sécher ses larmes le plus vite possible.

- Je confirme ! Sourit Aphrodite. Le mariage te va bien. Qui l'aurait cru !

- Certainement pas moi, c'est certain ! Ria à son tour le Scorpion. J'espère que je vais pas me sauver dès que j'arriverai devant l'autel. Je crois que le stress me fait dire des conneries plus grosses que moi.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Bon, maintenant, je m'occupe de tes cheveux, donc tu t'assieds là, tu fermes les yeux et tu ne bouges plus !

_Une heure et quarante-cinq minutes plus tard..._

- Voilà, j'ai fini ! Fit le Poisson, fier de lui.

Milo put enfin ouvrir les yeux que son ami lui avait gentiment demandé (ordonné en le menaçant de le castrer s'il les ouvrait (2)) de fermer. Le résultat était bluffant : ses longs cheveux bouclés étaient tirés en arrière, laissant juste une mèche toute lisse, coupée en dégradé, pour cacher son front. À l'arrière de sa tête, ses boucles avaient été tirées en une queue de cheval haute, ce qui les faisait cascader jusqu'en bas de son dos. Quelques petites fleurs blanches, des althéas (3) reconnut le Scorpion, avaient été posées dans sa longue chevelure bleue, ainsi que quelques dahlias rouges (4) qui cassaient l'harmonie de bleu et de blanc de la chevelure mais qui s'accordaient parfaitement à la couleur crème de la longue tunique.

- Aphro, t'es le meilleur ! Fit Kanon, totalement sous le charme.

- Oui, je sais.

- Je ressemble à une femme, remarqua Milo en souriant, mais je dois avouer que tu as fait du beau travail.

- Bon, récapitulons ! Dit l'ancien Marina. Tunique ?

- Mise, mais il manque juste une petite touche finale...(le Poisson prit une dahlia qui trainait sur le petit meuble de la salle de bain du Scorpion et la mit au niveau de la ceinture de soie de la tunique)...voilà, là c'est parfait !

- En effet. Chaussures ?

- Elles sont à ses pieds ! Vérifia Aphrodite en admirant les spartiates de la même couleur que la tunique.

- Pas de bijou, donc ça va. Coiffure, c'est fait ! Le bouquet ?

Le Suédois fit apparaitre un joli bouquet de roses rouges sans épine (5), avec quelques dahlias, un peu de verdure et une rose blanche au centre (6). Il le tendit au jeune Grec qui sourit avec émerveillement devant les fleurs.

- C'est fait ! Sourit le Poisson avant de pleurer. Je suis tellement ému ! Tu te rends compte Kanon ? C'est notre petit Milo qui se marie !

- Mais c'est fini, oui ! C'est censé être un jour heureux !

- Oui, je sais, c'est pour ça que ce sont juste des larmes de joie !

Milo ne les entendait plus. Il regardait son reflet dans le miroir. Il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas mal. Il ressemblait beaucoup à une mariée, mais il s'en moquait. Dans moins d'une heure, il serait à Camus et Camus serait à lui. Plus rien ne comptait d'autre, à part le regard de son amoureux lorsqu'il arriverait devant l'autel.

On toqua à la porte, sortant Milo de ses pensées. Dokho entra et s'immobilisa à l'entrée à la vue du Scorpion.

- Eh bien Milo, tu es tout simplement magnifique ! Sourit Dokho sincèrement.

- Merci, murmura le Scorpion en rougissant.

- Au fait, Shion m'a demandé de te donner ça ! Fit la Balance en se rapprochant du Grec et en lui tendant un objet protégé par un morceau de tissu. Il m'a dit de te dire que tu pouvais en faire ce que tu voulais.

- C'est quoi ? Firent Aphrodite et Kanon en s'approchant à leur tour.

Milo avait écarquillé les yeux quand il avait découvert ce que contenait le tissu. C'était un collier dont la chaine était en soie blanche. Le pendentif s'ouvrit en deux sous les mains du futur marié, laissant apparaitre sur la première face une vieille photo en noir et blanc d'une femme tenant dans ses bras un nouveau-né et un homme. La deuxième face était vide. Dokho tendit ensuite une enveloppe jaunie par le temps à Milo, qui avait commencé à pleurer mais dont le sourire tendre ne s'effaçait pas pour autant. Aphrodite proposa d'attacher le collier au cou du Scorpion, qui approuva en hochant la tête avec vigueur.

- C'est le collier de ma mère. Elle le portait tout le temps. Elle me disait que quand je serai plus grand, je l'aurais pour pouvoir y mettre le photo de la personne que j'aime. Je l'avais en main quand je suis arrivé ici après la mort de mes parents. On me l'avait pris et je ne savais pas si quelqu'un l'avait brulé ou si on l'avait gardé. Je crois que je dois remercier Shion pour ce merveilleux cadeau...

- Ça lui fera très plaisir en effet. Mais ce sera pour plus tard. Maintenant, direction le treizième temple. Je te rappelle que tu te maries dans – la Balance regarda sa montre – deux minutes.

La panique traversa le regard du futur marié. Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais jamais il n'arriverait en haut dans moins de deux minutes ! Il ferma les yeux. Tout était foutu ! Il sentit une main se poser sur épaule et quelqu'un lui murmurer à l'oreille que tout se passerait bien. Kanon... Oui, il avait raison, tout se passerait bien ! Pourquoi cela ne serait pas le cas, après tout ? Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouva dans le hall du treizième temple. Il écarquilla les yeux : il n'avait même pas senti le Gémeau ouvrirent d'autres dimensions pour leur permettre d'arriver à temps pour la cérémonie. Il aurait bien voulu le remercier, mais Aphrodite et lui avaient plutôt atterri dans la salle du trône, transformée pour l'occasion en lieu de cérémonie. Le Scorpion prit quelques respirations pour tenter de se calmer. Enfin, calmer était un bien grand mot. Il s'agissait plus d'essayer de faire stopper le tremblement de ses jambes. Dokho, à ses côtés, lui murmura un « ça va aller ! » que le jeune Grec accueillit avec plaisir. Oui, ça allait aller ! Bien sûr que ça allait aller... Il prit une grande inspiration et accepta le bras de Dokho. Et ils entrèrent. Tout le monde s'était levé pour admirer la mar...le marié qui s'avançait au bras de la Balance. Milo était tout simplement éblouissant. Même les trois divinités l'admirent. Athéna se servit même de la longue toge de Poséidon comme mouchoir, sous l'œil dégouté de celui-ci. Et dire qu'il avait voulu l'épouser ! Il avait dû être sous l'influence d'une drogue quelconque... Aiolia, Angelo, Mü, Saga et Shura ne purent que confirmer les dires de Kanon : Milo était à couper le souffle. Certes, il ressemblait à une femme, mais le mariage lui allait à merveille. Shion souriait de manière bienveillante au chevalier du Scorpion qui marchait vers lui. Le petit était paniqué mais il n'en montrait rien. Bien, c'était très bien ! Toute l'assemblée était sous le charme. Tant mieux, au moins la cérémonie se passerait bien, normalement. Le vieil Atlante surveillait du coin de l'œil Saori, pour voir si elle ne faisait pas de bêtises et si c'était le cas, il pouvait compter sur les jumeaux... L'envoyer dans une autre dimension ne serait pas trop grave ! Quand à Camus, il n'entendait plus rien, il ne sentait plus rien, il ne voyait plus rien...excepté Milo, son Milo. Dans sa longue tunique aussi blanche que sa peau, des asters blancs et violets (7) dans ses cheveux où Aphrodite avait tressé quelques mèches, le Verseau était lui aussi très beau. Mais rien ne dépassait la beauté de son Scorpion. Ce dernier arriva enfin devant l'autel et se plaça face au Français. Ils ne se quittaient plus du regard. La cérémonie commença, une musique douce en fond sonore.

- Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer l'union de ces deux êtres...

La voix de Shion s'éleva, forte. Les invités soupirèrent. Ça y était ! Ça commençait enfin ! Shura se rapprocha de l'oreille de Saga, discrètement.

- Prépare déjà les alliances ! Lui murmura-t-il le moins fort possible.

- Pas de probl...

Saga écarquilla les yeux et perdit la voix. Les alliances ! Elles n'étaient plus dans leur boite !

- Quoi ? Demanda Deathmask à voix très basse.

- Je n'ai plus les alliances ! Elles ne sont plus dans leur boite.

- C'est une blague ? Fit Shura, paniqué.

- Non. Je sais pas où elles sont passées...

- Eh merde ! C'est vraiment le moment ! Se désola Angelo. Faut trouver une solution, et vite !

- Je vais dire à Shion de gagner du temps, déclara Saga.

Il fit un petit signe au Grand Pope pour attirer son attention. Le bicentenaire le regarda, mais n'arrêta pas de parler pour autant (il connaissait par cœur ce qu'il devait dire à force de s'être entrainé pour ce jour). Saga lui montra la petite boite vide qui était censée contenir les alliances, ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux fuchsias de l'Atlante. Il peut lire sur les lèvres de l'ainé des Gémeaux « gagnez du temps ! ». Il hocha la tête. Bon ben, il allait devoir improviser.

- Mais avant d'écouter les vœux de nos chers petits, j'aimerais d'abord faire un petit discours en leur honneur...

Camus et Milo se tournèrent vers lui, un peu étonnés par l'initiative de leur papa d'adoption. Mais ils sourirent en entendant les mots chargés de tendresse et d'amour paternel qu'il leur adressa. Ils étaient tous ses bébés après tout.

Saga, quant à lui, fit signe à son jumeau, à Aiolia et à Mü pour les prévenir de la situation. Il fallait trouver une solution, et vite ! Aphrodite, qui observait les témoins s'agiter eut la confirmation que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il vit Saga montrer la boite vide aux trois autres témoins et se tourner vers lui pour lui demander s'il ne pouvait pas les aider. Le Poisson hocha la tête. Il se tourna vers Aldébaran, Shaka, Dokho et Aioros pour leur faire part de la situation.

De son côté, Shura avait fait signe à Rune pour lui demander son aide aussi : comme quoi, lire sur les lèvres pouvait être très utile. Le Balrog soupira mais hocha positivement la tête. Oui, il allait les aider, pas de problèmes ! Il se tourna vers ses collègues et les trois juges pour leur expliquer la situation. Oui, c'était vraiment le moment. Non, ce n'était pas une blague. Oui, il n'y avait que chez Athéna que ça arrivait. Bon, ils discuteraient plus tard, ils avaient des bagues à trouver. Il y avait bien un spectre sur les cent huit qui en avait une sur lui !

Shaka s'était discrètement approché des bronzes pour leur demander si l'un d'eux n'avait pas une bague. Ils répondirent que non, mais Seiya proposa d'aller demander aux guerriers d'Asgard présents s'ils en avaient une à prêter. Chacun le regarda avec étonnement, mais ne dit rien. Ils savaient que les miracles existaient, mais ils pensaient que donner un cerveau à Pégase serait trop demander. Hyoga se dirigea sans se faire remarquer vers les généraux de Poséidon pour leur demander la même chose. C'est ainsi que tout le monde, mis à part les trois divinités présentes et Pandore, fut réquisitionné pour sauver le mariage des deux ors. Et si ça pouvait se faire plus rapidement, ce serait parfait, car Shion ne savait plus quoi inventer pour détourner l'attention des deux futurs mariés !

Hadès voyait tous ses spectres s'agiter, même Zélos, ce qui l'inquiétait sérieusement.

- Dis Pos'...

- Hum ?

- Je rêve ou je vois nos hommes (il avait remarqué qu'il n'y avait que ses spectres qui s'agitaient) semblent paniqués ?

Le dieu des océans regarda autour de lui et ne put que confirmer les observations de son frère.

- Effectivement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font mais ça a l'air urgent.

- Seigneur Hadès ? Murmura un voix à gauche du concerné.

- Oui Minos ? Fit le dieu sur le même ton.

- Nous avons un problème. Les alliances ont disparu et on cherche tous deux autres bagues pour les remplacer. Donc, je suis affreusement désolé de vous demander ça, mais accepteriez-vous de prêter un de vos anneaux pour les deux tourtereaux ?

Le dieu des Enfers sourit comme son frère. Ça lui rappelait son mariage avec Perséphone ! Eux, ce n'était pas leurs alliances qu'ils avaient perdues, mais leurs témoins qui avaient été faire des galipettes dans un endroit plus tranquille. Hadès regarda ses mains et essaya de trouver un anneau où aucune tête de mort ne faisait de grimace. Mais à part son alliance, force était de constater qu'il n'en avait pas d'autre. Donc, il offrit une bague noire avec un crâne aux yeux saphirs. Minos regarda le bout de métal avec désolation : ce n'était pas vraiment l'alliance à laquelle il aurait pensé, mais ils devraient s'en contenter.

- Merci mon Seigneur !

Minos se tourna vers Rune qui attrapa la bague que le Griffon lui lançait. Il montra l'anneau à Shura qui le remercia de son plus beau sourire. Plus qu'une maintenant !

Saori se tourna dans tous les sens pour voir pourquoi les autres s'agitaient comme ça. Et pourquoi Shion disait des choses qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le début ? Et pourquoi ses oncles se retenaient d'éclater de rire ? Elle se pencha vers Pandore pour murmurer à son oreille.

- Dis-moi, tu sais ce qui se passe, toi ?

- Absolument pas. Quand j'ai voulu demander à mon bien-aimé Ikki, il m'a répondu de lui foutre la paix. Il doit être vraiment stressé, mon amour, pour me parler comme ça. Lui qui est si doux d'habitude !

- Et si je demandais ?

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée !

Saori se leva pour demander ce qui se passait. Les autres écarquillèrent les yeux. Non ! Elle allait quand même tout faire rater ?

- Dites, c'est quoi ce...

La réincarnation de la déesse Athéna ne se sentit pas très bien tout à coup. Brrr ! Il faisait froid ! Froid ? La jeune Japonaise écarquilla les yeux. Mais où se trouvait-elle ? Il y avait de la neige partout. Trois secondes après, elle entendit un « pouf » juste à ses pieds. Pandore venait d'atterrir dans la neige à son tour. La prêtresse se releva et épousseta sa robe. Elle observa son environnement.

- Mais...où sommes-nous ?

- Je sais pas ! Répondit Saori à la sœur d'Hadès. Mais à ton avis, c'est quoi ce truc qui fonce sur nous ?

- Ça doit être un de nos chevaliers qui vient nous cher... Oh mon dieu !

- C'est bien ce que je crois ?

- Je crois que nous voyons la même chose.

Elle se regardèrent toutes les deux avant de se mettre à courir.

- Aaaaah, un ours polaire ! Crièrent-elles en chœur.

_Pendant ce temps, au sanctuaire..._

- Je rêve ou j'ai entendu quelque chose de bizarre ? Demanda Deathmask.

- Tu rêves, fit Shura. Allez, plus qu'une !

Il donnait l'anneau d'Hadès à Saga.

- Et ne le perds pas !

- Mais non.

- Tu les as envoyées où ?

- Antarctique...

Seiya entra dans la salle discrètement et se dirigea vers Aphrodite. Il lui tendit la main et le Poisson reçut dans la sienne une petite bague en plastique rose surmontée d'une imitation d'un cœur en rubis très peu réussie.

- Oui, je sais que c'est vraiment très très con, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. Ça suffira ?

- Jamais je n'aurais cru dire ça un jour, mais Seiya, tu es un génie pour avoir été chercher dans les distributeurs en ville !

Le Poisson quitta un Seiya qui venait de bomber son torse sous le compliment pour se diriger vers Angelo qui accueillit le deuxième anneau avec incrédulité. Mais bon, ils s'en contenteraient ! Saga faillit éclater de rire en prenant la bague en plastique mais il parvint à se retenir. Il fit signe à Shion qu'il pouvait arrêter de dire des âneries pour passer aux vœux des deux amoureux. Le Grand Pope hocha la tête en souriant. Enfin !

- Et maintenant que j'ai fini mon petit discours, nous allons pouvoir célébrer ce mariage ! Donc, toi, Gabriel Camus, chevalier d'or du Verseau, veux-tu prendre Milo Zorba, chevalier d'or du Scorpion, ici présent pour légitime époux ? Jures-tu de l'aimer et de le chérir dans la santé et dans la maladie, dans la joie et dans la peine, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, de le réconforter et de le soutenir en toutes circonstances, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui ! Sourit Camus.

- Et toi, Milo Zorba, chevalier d'or du Scorpion, veux-tu prendre Gabriel Camus, chevalier d'or du Verseau, ici présent pour légitime époux ? Jures-tu de l'aimer et de le chérir dans la santé et dans la maladie, dans la joie et dans la peine, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, de le réconforter et de le soutenir en toutes circonstances, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oh que oui ! Fit à son tour le Grec.

Shion fit signe à Saga d'apporter les alliances. Le Gémeau déglutit avec difficulté. Le moment fatidique allait arriver. Il allait se faire tuer. Il donna l'anneau en plastique à Camus pour Milo et la bague noire au Grec pour le Français. Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent leurs alliances avec incrédulité, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Heureusement qu'il était plus sûr de confier ces alliances à Saga ! Finit par dire Milo. Bon soit – il passa l'anneau avec la tête de mort au doigt de Camus – Camus, dès le premier instant où je t'ai vu, tu as tout simplement conquis mon cœur. Tu m'intriguais énormément, tu voulais pas parler, tu nous regardais de haut, les autres et moi, et en plus tu n'hésitais même pas à me piquer mon dessert à la cantine. Au début, je voulais te faire payer ces humiliations mais à chaque fois quelque chose me retenait. Et un jour, tu m'as souri... C'était le plus beau sourire que quelqu'un m'ait jamais fait, tu avais même dépassé ma mère dans mon cœur à cet instant. Après ça, j'ai commencé à te suivre partout, ça t'énervait même beaucoup à l'époque. Mais finalement, j'ai fini par t'apprivoiser. Enfin, c'est un bien grand mot, certes mais tu me tueras après d'accord ? Paaarfait ! Donc je continue... En fait, j'avais préparé un petit discours, mais de un je ne m'en rappelle plus du tout, de deux je l'ai oublié sur ma table de nuit. Donc, je vais faire sans. Eh bien, ça va aller très vite. Tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse. Tu illumines mon monde par ta simple présence et par ta voix douce quand tu me lis tes livres. Tu es mon âme, mon Camus, et je ne peux plus vivre sans toi maintenant. Eh oui, un Scorpion n'est pas forcément une sangsue mais ça s'en rapproche assez parfois... – Milo sourit tendrement à l'amour de sa vie – Je sais que c'est du grand n'importe quoi, mais c'est tout ce que je ressens pour toi. Je t'aime mon ange...

Tout le monde soupira d'aise. Les mots de Milo étaient simples mais atteignaient directement le cœur pour vous charmer. C'était mignon ! Même si le Scorpion ne savait pas rester sérieux cinq minutes... Ce fut au tour de Camus de passer l'alliance au doigt de son amour.

- Alors, moi aussi j'avais préparé un discours où je parlais de grands auteurs ou de poètes qui parlent de l'amour. Mais je me rends compte que cela ne serait pas suffisant pour faire ressentir mes sentiments à ton égard. Donc, je vais essayer de dire quelque chose. Milo, c'est vrai qu'au début tu m'énervais énormément à me suivre tout le temps, d'ailleurs c'est en partie pour ça que je te délestais de tes desserts à la cantine, l'autre raison était qu'ils avaient l'air bien meilleurs que les fruits que je devais manger. Et ensuite, lorsque nos relations se sont améliorées, tu répondais toujours présent quand j'avais besoin de toi, comme j'accourais à tes côtés quand tu avais besoin de moi. Tu es devenu totalement indispensable dans ma vie, tu étais mon ami. Quand je suis parti en Sibérie, je ne rêvais que d'une chose, mis à part étrangler Hyoga et Isaac qui ne faisaient que me mettre les nerfs à vif – les deux concernés se levèrent pour crier « Camus, on t'aime ! » bien sonore, suivi de près par un Milo qui leur cria de se rasseoir et qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait dire « je t'aime » à son Camus – c'était de te retrouver, de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, de t'embrasser, de t'avoir à mes côtés tout simplement. Tu n'es pas seulement devenu la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, Milo, tu es devenu le maitre des clés de mon cœur, tu es devenu le soleil qui illumine ma vie, tu es devenu la lune qui veille sur mon sommeil, tu es devenu celui pour qui je n'hésiterais à donner ma vie, tu es devenu le pilier qui soutient mon univers, non rectification, tu es devenu mon univers. Moi aussi, je t'aime Milo.

Aldébaran se moucha bruyamment, les larmes aux yeux. Kanon et Saga retinrent à grande peine leurs larmes. Angelo, les yeux humides, serra un peu plus la main de Mü qui l'avait rejoint, sous le sourire amusé du bélier. Aiolia soupira d'aise, comme Shaka, Dokho et Aiolos d'ailleurs. Shura sourit et pleura silencieusement face au sourire de pure béatitude de Milo. Et Aphrodite, lui, pleura de joie, en gémissant un « c'est trop beau ! » sous l'œil amusé de son Gémeau. Shion se contenta juste de sourire avec bienveillance.

- Bon, eh bien, c'était de bien jolis discours ! Maintenant, je crois que je vais dire ce que tout le monde attend avec impatience. Par les pouvoirs qui m'ont été conférés, Je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser la mar...euh...Camus, tu peux embrasser ton mari – le Grand Pope s'était rattrapé en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait Milo, mais il l'avouait sans complexe, il l'avait fait exprès.

Et Camus se précipita sur le Grec pour enserrer sa taille et emprisonner ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné, pendant que son Scorpion passa ses bras autour de son cou pour approfondir le baiser, sous le tonnerre d'applaudissements de toutes les personnes présentes, qui s'étaient levées.

_Au même instant, en Sibérie..._

- Tu crois qu'ils sont mariés maintenant.

- Je sais pas.

- N'empêche, j'aurais bien aimé attraper le bouquet... et j'aurais demandé à Ikki de me demander en mariage.

- Moi aussi, j'aurais bien voulu l'attraper. Et Seiya se serait certainement présenté pour me demander ma main aussi.

- Nous sommes quand même très courtisées. Moi, j'ai déjà refusé la demande de Minos, d'Eaque, de Rhadamanthe, de Myu, de Valentine, de Queen et de Rune, sans parler de Zélos qui me voue un culte.

- Moi, j'ai refusé la demande en mariage de Jabu, Seiya, Julian, Hyoga, Shun, Aiolos, Saga, et même Shion ne rêve que de me demander ma main, je le vois dans ses yeux à chacune de nos rencontres.

- Personne ne résiste à notre charme, c'est bien connu.

- Évidemment ! Regarde, je suis même sûre que Seiya et Ikki préparaient déjà leur demande – elle sortit deux anneaux de sa poche – ils avaient oublié de cacher leurs anneaux. Ils sont simples mais ils sont beaux. Ils avaient laissé la petit boite qui les contenait sur la table et j'en ai profité pour les examiner. Mais après la boite avait disparu, donc je les ai gardé.

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont b...

- Grrrroooaaaaah !

- Aaaaaah, l'ours se rapproche ! Crièrent Pandore et Saori en accélérant leur course.

* * *

(1) mais si plusieurs personnes me demandent d'écrire ce passage, je le ferai. À vous de choisir !

(2) méthode certes rude mais terriblement efficace.

(3) dans le langage des fleurs, les althéas blanches ont pour signification « mes sentiments sont purs ».

(4) dans le langage des fleurs, les dahlias rouges ont pour signification « je t'aimerai toujours ».

(5) dans le langage des fleurs, les roses rouges symbolisent « l'amour absolu, passionné ».

(6) dans le langage des fleurs, les roses blanches symbolisent « l'amour pur ».

(7) dans le langage des fleurs, les asters violets ont pour signification « mon cœur et mon corps sont à toi pour toujours », tandis que les asters blancs signifient « je te promets ma fidélité éternelle ».

* * *

Ça vous a plu ? Je l'espère en tout cas ^^

Le dernier épisode sortira bientôt normalement ^^

Bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)

PS : à votre avis, je sauve les deux idiotes kidnappeuses d'alliances ? Ou je laisse ce pauvre ours les dévorer, quitte à avoir une indigestion ?

Re-PS : je précise que les demandes en mariage qu'elles énoncent sont toutes sorties de leur imagination, exceptée celle de Julian (qui, comme il le dit, devait être sous l'emprise d'une drogue quelconque)


End file.
